


This Is All My Fault

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: The Marauders fight. Sirius gets hurt. Lily blames herself.





	This Is All My Fault

* * *

Sirius was sitting up in the bed staring at his clasped hands. Next to him was Remus, leaning back dozing. Peter was sitting in the armchair to the side looking at the floor and James was leaning on the arm of the chair with his arms crossed, looking out the window.

Lily stood at the door and watched the four of them. The Marauders. They sat in silence, not even looking at one another. The air in the room was tense with anger and regret and worry. She felt the weight of it choking her.

"This is all my fault."


End file.
